An Angel Will Fall
by katsuai
Summary: what if tomo is an angel? a nakagoxtomo fic. in future chapters, the rating will change.


angel

inspired by a late-night chat with hokuto-chan. what if tomo was an angel?

A/C: i just absolutely love tomo and nakagoxtomo fics... too bad there aren't many of those. and i kinda feel sad for tomo-kins and all ^^; so, for once, i'll let him get the guy.

warnings: au fushigi yuugi fic, yaoi, and crossover with wish, earthian, tokyo babylon/x1999

C&C please?

An Angel Will Fall

katsuai

Prologue:

Lovely. So lovely. Hair the color of the sun and eyes of the clearest skies. Another cliché. 

Tomo sighed and shifted on his perch, eyes attentively studying the sleeping boy from behind the rough edge of the roof beam. He'd been watching him for some time now, curiosity winning over caution.

"Found anything interesting?"

Yuzuriha jumped down from the nimbus cloud and settled herself carefully on the same beam Tomo was sitting on, following the older angel's gaze and giggling slightly.

"You know, it's really easy being his guardian angel. The kid rarely gets into trouble!"

He turned to her suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "If it's so easy, do you think we could switch? I think Fuuma needs a more gentle feminine touch so he'd stop being a bully."

Yuzuriha laughed. It was a point of amusement for all guardians that Tomo got stuck with a ruffian like Fuuma Monou. And as much as Tomo complains about this, he's truly fond of the kid, and would go to great lengths as often as not to rescue his charge from potential danger. As of late, however, Tomo was getting more and more attached to the child Yuzuriha guards, a point which the higher Council disapproves of.

"And so you could watch over him twenty-four/seven? Tomo-chan, I don't think that'll be good for his health," she teased, enjoying the blush that spread rapidly over his cheeks. 

"Oh, and you are?"

She playfully swatted at him, and the two tickled at each other for a good five minutes, until a soft whimpering sound interrupted them. Yuzuriha quickly flew down to kneel next to the bed, Tomo close beside her as they bent over the dreaming child.

"It's the same one again. I just wish I could do something to make him forget," Yuzuriha whispered as she gently smoothed the little boy's hair, hoping that the action would calm him from his nightmares.

"You could try---"

She shook her head rapidly, catching on to the subtle meaning behind his words, "You know how forbidden it is to interact so closely, especially with someone like him. I'll get in trouble."

Tomo narrowed his eyes as a flickering light appeared on the boy's forehead, symbol of his empathy to creatures of power. It brightened slightly, as if in tune with the two angel's energies, before fading completely.

"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Eh? Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Hmmm... I could've sworn I heard Ranshou call. Why don't you check it out and I'll stay here?"

Yuzuriha shrugged and spread her wings before taking off towards the non-existent call of the Archangel. 

"Well, now that I've gotten her out of the way..." 

Tomo climbed into the bed and surrounded the tossing boy with his arms and wings, his silvery aura ran in caressing waves around them. Immediately, the surrounding area melted around them, colors blending and shadows shifting. He looked around him, studying the dunes that rose above the surprisingly cool desert. The boy was standing before him.

"Who are you?"

Confused blue eyes looked at him with an almost tangible hint of fear. Tomo crouched low to be eye-level with him and spoke softly, trying not to alarm the boy, "Do you believe in angels?" 

"Are you--- are you one of them?"

Tomo carefully unruffled his wings, studying the boy's face for any sign of fear, and shook them slightly until a rain of long, gold-tipped feathers fell down on them. Hesitantly, the child stretched out an arm to capture one flyaway, awe spreading across his features.

"Kirei," he whispered, running a fingertip along the gold-tipped edge. He ran the smoother side against his cheek and smiled shyly at him.

  
"What are you doing here?" he asked politely, not wanting to insult the angel with his questions. Tomo merely shrugged and ruffled his hair a bit before he stood up and caught one of his own feathers in his hand. 

"It looked like you needed some company. Is it all that bad? Me being here, I mean."

The boy shook his head, "Iie. You made him go away."

"Him?"

Tomo sat back down again, leaning back to rest on his elbows as the child scooted closer. He was almost surprised when the dreamscape shifted and sand gave way to grass. 

"He was afraid of you. He said you glow too much," the boy quipped.

He refrained from asking who 'he' was, his clairvoyance kicking into action and explaining part of the boy's dream. Instead, he extended his right wing to envelop the other while he looked out into the vastness of the green meadow they were at and let the peaceful waves of the child's dream flow over them like calming water. Tomo turned back to his young companion and delighted at the smile that cross his face as he continued to play with the angel's feather, flitting it back and forth across the long blades of grass.

_"No need to be scared,"_ he thought,_ "I'll always be here."_

_ _

_ _

  
After a few more dream-meetings, it didn't take long for the High Council to catch up on Tomo's activities, his frequent disappearance and apparent neglect of his human charge was what alerted them to his nightly rendezvous. The reports from the messenger they sent to investigate only confirmed their suspicions.

"Will you always be here, Tomo-san? You make the bad man go away."

Tomo looked over to him and patted his knee until the boy walked over and sat on his lap.

"Let me tell you a story, Ayurhu. There was once an angel who fell in love with a commoner... a human. Even though it was forbidden, this angel stole away to meet his beloved and would've stayed with him forever if the other angels didn't catch on and they took him away from his love. The boy was very scared at first, because he'd come to love the angel in his own special way, and he didn't want to be alone again. The angel fell from grace, and he chose to be reborn human so that they'd meet again someday.

Bad things happened to the boy though and he suddenly hated the angel who abandoned him to face the monsters alone. Hated him so much that he finally forgot about him. But even if he felt hate, the angel could only feel love. You see, he never really left his side, and he was sad that the other had forgotten."

Ayurhu squirmed slightly and fiddled with the angel's tunic, his face half-buried in the other's chest. He lifted his head and looked at Tomo, a shimmery sheen welling up in his eyes as he asked quite innocently, "Will you fall, Tomo-san? If you fall, I promise I'll catch you. I've been practicing with otou-san, and he said I'm getting stronger."

_Oh, if you only knew._

"I don't want you to fall, Tomo-san."

_You're strong, Ayurhu, and I will keep my promise. I won't ever leave._

"You're my only friend."

_If I fall..._

"Wake up now, Ayurhu. I'll see you again soon."

_No._

"No. I want to stay here with you."

"Wake up... your parents are waiting."

"No. You make the bad man go away."

_But I can't keep him away from you forever._

"It's time for me to leave. The Council awaits."

_And so is your future self._

"Tomo-san, I'll catch you!"

"Wake up. Wake up---"

_--- Nakago. Wake up._

_ _


End file.
